


Bad Hair Day

by MissPerfect_NCstate



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPerfect_NCstate/pseuds/MissPerfect_NCstate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett's wedding day.</p><p>Inspired by GMM episode 47 Our Bad Hairstyles.<br/>While his picture is up on the screen, Rhett says "for some reason" he decided to cut his hair and shave his face before his wedding.  The look on his face when the camera is back on him says that there was a reason...he is just not going to share it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

Rhett couldn’t believe that his wedding day had arrived. He smiled broadly, rolled out of bed and walked to the living room to wake Link. He was asleep on the couch. Head back, face slack, mouth open, snoring lightly…as usual. Rhett felt a little tug at his heart. He missed this. Link and Christy had been married a few months and today he would marry Jessie. They spent less and less time together. Everything was different. Another new chapter in his life.

“Wake up Link. It’s time to get going and I need you to cut my hair.” Link opened one eye and groaned, “Come on, man. Why can’t you just do it yourself for once?”

“Cause it’s been your job for years and today ain’t no different.”

“Fine. You fix breakfast and I’ll fix your hair after we eat.”

Link showered while Rhett made eggs and pancakes. They ate and reminisced a little. Talked about all the silly things they used to do. But not anymore, soon they would both be ‘old married men’. Link stuffed the last bite of pancake into his mouth and said, “Ummm. That was good.”

“Thanks. Are you ever going to learn to cook anything?”

“Is cereal cooking?”

“Nope”

“Then – No.”

While Rhett rinsed and stacked the dishes, Link pulled a chair to the middle of the small kitchen. He told Rhett to take off his shirt and sit down. “Shirtless in the kitchen. Don’t you think that’s kinda weird?”

“It’ll be easier to clean up the hair. Man, just sit down…Unless you wanna do this yourself.” 

Rhett huffed, but pulled his T-shirt over his head and flopped onto the chair. Link adjusted the guard on the clippers and began to cut. He would cut a little and then lean down staring at Rhett’s face. He’d cut a little more and lean down again to check his work. Deep in concentration, his tongue poked out and he kept licking his lips. 

Each time they came face to face, Rhett would hold his breath and stare at Links mouth. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Rhett began making jokes and trying to get Link to laugh. After a few giggles, Link blew out a breath and said, “Stop it. You’re gonna make me mess this up.”

“Okay. Okay.”

“Almost done,” Link muttered and leaned down again to make sure both sides were even. He paused for a moment staring into Rhett’s eyes. Without any warning, Rhett leaned forward and kissed Link full on the lips. The clippers fell down the side of Rhett’s head and clattered to the floor.

With their lips still pressed together, Rhett put both arms around Link’s shoulders and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Tongues wrestling, teeth scraping, Link straddled the other man’s knees…practically sitting in his lap.

After what seemed like hours, Link broke the kiss and stood up. His eyes immediately became as big as saucers. “Oh gosh. What are we going to do?”

Rhett began to speak in a rush, “You’re married to Christy and I am going to marry Jessie today. That can’t change…I just…”

“No Man! Your hair.” Link pointed vaguely to the side of his head. Both men looked down at the clippers lying on the floor. Rhett reached up and touched the side of his head. “Is it bad? Can you fix it?” Link just stood there mouth open, shaking his head back and forth. Rhett sprang from the chair and ran to the bathroom mirror. 

On the side of his head there was almost no hair from just above his ear to the back of his head. He just stared at his reflection. Link walked in behind him and offered his best suggestion. “Do you think Jessie would be okay with a Mohawk?”

Rhett leaned forward placing both hands on the sink and took a deep breath. Link hunched his shoulders and prepared himself for the yelling. No yelling came, instead Rhett began to laugh. Not just giggles, but full bellied, tears streaming down your face laughter. Link joined in and soon both were doubled over struggling to breathe. 

When the small room finally grew quiet, Rhett asked Link to bring him the clippers. 

“What are you gonna do?”

“The only thing I can do. Cut it all off.”

“But…”

“Just bring me the clippers.”

Link was lying on the bed in his suit pants and white shirt when Rhett emerged from the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and a towel over his head. Link quickly scrambled up and stood at the foot of the bed. When Rhett lowered the towel to his shoulders, Link could see that his hair was almost to his scalp…and his face was clean shaven. 

“What…Why?”

“I looked goofy with no hair and a full beard.”

Link stepped toward him and put a hand on each of his newly smooth cheeks. “What are you going to tell her?”

“That today has made me feel like a new man, so I decided to make a change,” Rhett said as he put his hands on Link’s hips and pulled him closer. “She’ll hate her wedding pictures, but she WILL forgive me. She loves me.”

Link placed a gentle kiss on Rhett’s lips and leaned back to look at his face. “You better hurry up and get dressed. I bring you late to the wedding – She WON’T forgive me.”

Link spun around and grabbed his jacket from the end of the bed. As he headed out the door he called over his shoulder, “It’s a good thing she loves you, dude. ‘Cause you look like a reject from some bad prison movie.”

Rhett chuckled and headed to get his clothes. This new chapter was starting differently than he expected, but he was looking forward to the new layers in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I have ever posted.  
> I hope that you enjoyed this little bit of fluff.


End file.
